


Fill in the Blanks

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Ficlet, Gladio is a troll, Janitor Reader, Kissing, Military Training, Reader-Insert, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio doesn't know Noct's crush
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Fill in the Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place
> 
> ______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Gladio swings his heavy broadsword, clashing with Noct’s smaller but still-powerful engine blade. There’s the sharp hiss of grinding steel, sparks flying as shield and prince give their all to each other. Gladio grits his teeth as he pushes with all his might against Noct, who gives a tired grunt and attempts to push Gladio back with the strength of his sword—but he loses footing under the other man’s weight and stumbles back into the dirt, sword clattering to the side. 

Gladio reels back and shoves his blade into the ground—the sword is about as tall as Noctis, and probably just as heavy. 

Noct grinds his teeth together. “Dammit,” he spits, jaw clenched, head tilting back to get the hair out of his eyes. 

“That was good,” grunts Gladio, holding out his hand. “Again.” 

Noctis groans but lets himself be lifted back to his feet, grabbing his sword on the way up. He backs up and readies his stance again, but Gladio makes no move to engage, or even unsheath his sword from the earth. 

“What?” asks Noctis, already bored. “C’mon Gladio, let’s get this over with.” 

“Your head ain’t in it,” says Gladio, shaking his head. “No use trying to teach you techniques if your brain is someplace else.” 

“What do you mean? We’ve been at this for hours, dude. If we’re going again, let’s go. I can do it.” 

Gladio shakes his head again. “I know better. C’mon, out with it. What’s on your mind?” 

Noctis drops his sword and sighs, letting the weapon dissipate in sprinkles of blue. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I...there’s this...girl...” 

Gladio raises his eyebrow. “A girl, huh? How’d you meet her? I didn’t know you even went on dates. Are you even allowed to go on dates?” 

“Shut up and listen,” Noctis whines. 

Gladio smirks, waiting for the details. 

“She, uh...she works here.” 

“Works _here_? Noct, are you fucking one of the glaives?” 

Noct feels his face go hot. “No!” he sputters. “She’s not a glaive, she...she’s one of the janitors. And we’re not fucking!” _Not yet,_ he thinks. 

Gladio’s other eyebrow raises, ripples of surprise crossing his broad, handsome features. “A...a janitor?” 

“Yeah,” Noct says again, proudly. Why should he be embarrassed? ____________ takes pride in keeping his father’s home clean, and so should Noctis. “Her name is ___________.” 

“Huh.” Gladio scratches his head. “Don’t think I know her. You got a picture?” 

Noctis grins. He had managed to talk her into a selfie the other day, when the light was streaming into the throne room just right. He digs for his phone and scrolls through his pictures, finally finding the one he needs and stepping close to Gladio, leaning over. “Here,” he says. “This is her.” 

Gladio whistles. “She’s a cute one. Wonder how I’ve missed her.” 

“Hey, back off,” huffs Noct, pocketing his phone. 

“Okay, okay, I wouldn’t dream of stealing something that belongs to you,” he laughs. 

“She’s not a thing, Gladio. She’s a person.” 

“She is yours, though, isn't she? I mean her uniform has the royal crest on it.” 

Noctis nods, blushing. 

“Didn’t peg you to go for the thick girls, though. You’re more grown up than I thought. Only real men appreciate a little meat on the bones.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter to me at all,” he shrugs. “I just think she’s cute, whatever her body looks like. And she plays King’s Knight with me and Prompto.” 

“Shit, just marry her already, then,” Gladio laughs. “But hey—if you do end up marrying her, at least she’ll be used to wading through bullshit.” 

“Asshole,” mutters Noctis as he turns and heads for the showers. 

Outside of the locker room, he finds _____________ coming out of the women’s side, mop in hand—and Noct can’t resist pushing her up against the wall in a quick, heated kiss that leaves his cleaning girl dizzy for hours. 


End file.
